User talk:Solar Dragon
Hi Solar Dragon -- we are excited to have Casualty Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be overwhelming, but don't worry, the WIkia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice on Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, Stop by the Wikia Help Desk Forum, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Hi I am a mad fan of Casualty and would like to be admin in this, please get in touch via email at dhackett83@sky.com Admin Powers Hey, I'd like to contribute a great deal to this wiki, but I need the admin powers to make a lot of the changes. If you give me admin, I'll reform this wiki by doing the following: - Setting up the basic pages/templates/navboxes so the wiki can really get started - Establishing formatting for articles - Clean up the interface and create a graphic style - I have one ready, I just need the powers to upload it I'd do this now, but I need admin to do it. Can you give it to me? Please? Thanks, Eladkse 15:45, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Image Upload I can't seem to uplaod images. I go through the process, but when I view them, they are either the old files or 404 errors. Are you getting the same problem. PS. sorry for appearance probs. I'm fixing them as I get the images Eladkse 10:17, August 31, 2010 (UTC) :Wikia has had problems with image uploads lately. They were fixing it yesterday but it seems to have happened again. ☆The Solar ☆ 10:26, August 31, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks. I'll have to postpone those appearance changes until I can uplaod properly. Eladkse 10:35, August 31, 2010 (UTC) :Image uplaod is back up! Eladkse 11:31, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Skin Right, I think everything is sorted now in terms of the skin. Can you quickly surf the site to check colours and images all contrast and look okay? Eladkse 12:38, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Yep, it all seems fine. I will do a few extra things such as add a forum, change the hearts for stars etc. ☆The Solar ☆ 12:41, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Oops Err, sorry about the mix up with the blogs. I was copy/pasting and it snuck through. Do you know where the new message button went? Eladkse 17:14, August 31, 2010 (UTC) :New message button? ☆The Solar ☆ 17:16, August 31, 2010 (UTC) :Forget it, I wasn't looking properly, its at the bottom! Eladkse 17:23, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Forums I've done a bit of renaming on the forums and I just want to run it past you. *'Resus' - Casualty Wiki related disscussions *'The Waiting Room' - Casualty Wiki Help Desk What do you think? Eladkse 17:47, August 31, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah. We could also have a forum for discussions about the wiki in general as well I think. ☆The Solar ☆ 17:52, August 31, 2010 (UTC) :Resus is the general wiki discussion forum. We haven't got one for Casualty discussions. Do you want one? Eladkse 17:54, August 31, 2010 (UTC) ::Oh, yeah. We should do if the wiki becomes more active, hopefully... ☆The Solar ☆ 17:59, August 31, 2010 (UTC)